


For So Long I Have Waited

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Basically they have an emotional heart to heart/love confession, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, It's a bit tough to tag honestly, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Game(s), Short & Sweet, They say a few cuss words but like it doesn't get worse than shit so it's a solid G, They're even sitting on a rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Suddenly struggling with words he had been rehearsing all day but had known all his life, a flush fell over Flynn's cheeks, thankfully hidden by darkness. Not that Yuri needed to see him to understand him, though, "There has always been something unsaid between us. Before, it felt better if left that way, but now, it is a time of relative peace. There is no more reason to run from it."He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Yuri leaned in close enough that he didn't need light to see his face, to read his expression. It was cautious yet hopeful, measured yet nervous, "Are you sure about this? There's no going back if you say it, Flynn. No more pretending. If you're not sure, back out now, I can wait however long it'll take.""Stop doing that."





	For So Long I Have Waited

**Author's Note:**

> I just beat ToV at like, midnight today lmao but I've been struggling to crank out a fic for the past few days, turns out it took was writing in a dark and silent room while playing hooky from a class I hate haha. I don't think I have their character voices down pat yet but I tried my damndest.

"Yuri."  
  
"Hey there Mr. Commandant."  
  
"Wouldn't 'Sir Commandant' make more sense?" he joked back, not expecting a reply nor getting one. Smiling softly, Flynn sat beside Yuri in the roof of the inn, following the others gaze up into the starry night sky, which seemed clearer these days without the light of the barrier blastia to distract.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be here when I heard you were back in the city."  
  
Yuri turned to look at him, eyes shining, bright and welcoming, under the moonlight, "Is that so? I've been in town all day, Flynn, why stop by now?"  
  
"I had to clear a mountain of paper work to ensure I have as much free time as possible," _T__o spend with you,_ "In case you get in any trouble while you're here."  
  
Putting a hand to his chest in a mockery of a salute, assuming the most pompous voice he could manage, "I solemnly swear to avoid any and all trouble, good Sir," a grin, toothy and wide, "At least that doesn't involve you."  
  
"Hah! If I find any trouble I'll send it your way then, since it would likely find you irregardless."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
The silence of the night fell over them, the only noises the distant chirping of crickets, and if you strained your ear, the even more distant grumbling of monsters patrolling the nearby plains. When Flynn finally did speak, it was softly and with purpose, "I didn't just come here to catch up Yuri. I have something to say."  
  
"Hm, shoot."  
  
Suddenly struggling with words he had been rehearsing all day but had known all his life, a flush fell over Flynn's cheeks, thankfully hidden by darkness. Not that Yuri needed to see him to understand him, though, "There has always been something unsaid between us. Before, it felt better if left that way, but now, it is a time of relative peace. There is no more reason to run from it."  
  
He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Yuri leaned in close enough that he didn't need light to see his face, to read his expression. It was cautious yet hopeful, measured yet nervous, "Are you sure about this? There's no going back if you say it, Flynn. No more pretending. If you're not sure, back out now, I can wait however long it'll take."  
  
"Stop doing that."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Flynn bristled, and reached up to clasp tightly on Yuri's wrist, an iron grip even without his gauntlets, "Just defaulting to accepting whatever is worst for yourself! Be selfish for once in your damn life. I love you and you love me and we can both accept that!"  
  
Ah.  
  
That wasn't how he planned to do it, but since when did their relationship ever go according to plan?  
  
"Flynn..."  
  
"I cannot take those words back, nor have I any desire to. I'm tired of it, Yuri. Pretending I don't want this. Pretending I don't want you."  
  
Yuri was quiet, turning his face away from Flynn back up to the moon, which was a few days away from full, "I'm a murderer. They deserved to die, every one of them, but I still did it. I don't regret it, but but there is blood that can't be washed off these hands, of men who were more monster than man, but still had no means of defending themselves at that moment. I knowingly took advantage of that. Even if I had broken no laws, even though I have been pardoned twice over, I am still a criminal."  
  
"What are you getting at-"  
  
"Why would you tie yourself to someone who would only drag you down?"  
  
"And who gave you the right, exactly, to assume I don't full well know what I'm doing?" His hold on Yuri's wrist tightened, forcing Yuri's gaze back onto him, "Everything you just said, I have contemplated before coming here tonight. I will always think what you did to Ragou and Cumore was wrong. But 'wrong' and 'evil' aren't synonyms, Yuri, you know that as well as me. You took on the burden of blood to protect the lives of countless innocents. You traded your innocence for theirs. That is a mark of a man who is truly good, good in the face of a system who has not yet caught up to his level of moral character."  
  
"Are you sure you're really Flynn?" Yuri replied, in a strangled, mess of a tone that tried and failed to mimic something like mirth.

Flynn pressed on, "You remember what I said, all thise months ago. That I was reexaming what justice truly is. What it is to be good. We do need laws, I stand by that, but...they are far from infallible. I have by now accepted that if I were not the one given the authority to carry out the laws, much of what I have done would be considered breaking them," his smile was sad and resigned, "A high ranking officer is simply an Imperially sactioned criminal."  
  
This took Yuri aback, wide eyes searching Flynn for levity, some sign that this was a joke, but all he found as honest determination.  
  
"My burdens to bear are not as weighty as yours, Yuri, but I do have my own. Together, we could carry them more easily."  
  
"You've...clearly thought about this a lot, huh?"  
  
"Would you confess to the man you've loved more than half your life without seriously thinking about it?"  
  
The mood lightened, as did Flynn's hold on his arm. He was giving Yuri an out, an opportunity to escape the gravity of all that had been said, but Yuri Lowell was no coward, and he would not run.  
  
"Flynn, I'm sorry. We both can be kind of assholes, but I've been a royal one. I'm sorry for just assuming I knew what was best for you, and I'm sorry I can't promise I won't keep doing it. But if you're serious about this-"  
  
"Deathly."  
  
"-then I won't deny the obvious. I love you. More than I should, honestly. We've taken on hoards of monsters together, damn, we saved the world together, so if we keep it up, we can take on life by each other's side."  
  
"Yuri!" Face melting into a look of pure joy, Flynn finally released Yuri's wrist to instead cup his cheek, reveling in its warmth, "Thank you. I love you so much."  
  
Biting his lip and casting his eyes downward, Yuri covered the hand on his face with his own, "Don't wear it out," he muttered. Completely ignoring him, Flynn continued, leaning forward so their foreheads touched, "I love you. So much. For so long. I have waited for this day for as long as my memory goes back."  
  
"Relax, will you..."  
  
Grinning broadly, without reserve, Flynn pleaded, "May I kiss you?"  
  
The reply came with no hesitation, his own years of want coming through, "_Shit_, yes, please."  
  
Their lips met, and there were no fireworks in the sky but only deep in their bellies. Warm, soft, tender, _oh for so long have I waited, prayed for this day,_ their seperate thoughts cried in unknown unison.  
  
In an attempt to forget each other, the pair had been with others, deciding that they were above saving themselves for their "one true love" like in all the romantic tales they both denied enjoying, but that worked to their benefit now, with no barrier of inexperience to prevent the kiss from being anything but perfect. Slow, exploratory movement of their lips, slight turns of their head to ensure the best angle, hands tangled in each other's hair.  
  
It was everything they dreamed of, and more.  
  
When they finally pulled away for want of air, they did not go far, well accustomed to be close to the other, no shame to be found nor any desire to be parted.  
  
"I will do my utmost to protect you," mischief lit up across Flynn's face, "And to kick your ass when you need it."  
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth," Yuri put a finger to his upturned lips, "Mind putting them back?"  
  
Invitation accepted, they whittled the night away up on that roof, body and mind finally as close as they've always desired, and with no plans to have it be any other way any time soon.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! This is a prestigious fandom to join lmao, with 11 years of history behind it, so I wanna know if I made a proper first impression.


End file.
